An Untold Shugo Chara Story
by ChibixNeko
Summary: Yuki has a musical talent but is afraid to show it anyone. Before Lulu leaves Japan she looks for one more lost heart. Sorry not good with summaries. Please be nice this is my first fanfic. Will have two chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: My first story!! I'm kind of excited about it please don't be mean or leave rude comments to me.**

**Miki: Neko-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ran: That's Right All rights go to Peach*Pit!**

**Me: Enjoy Reading.**

* * *

~*~ Yuki~*~

"Takano Yuki." I heard my name being called

I nervously brushed a few brown strands of hair behind her ear. I slowly made my

way to the center of the stage. _"Why me?!?!" _I thought as I noticed everyone staring at me. I grabbed the microphone placing it in front of my mouth.

"I…uh…I…uhh." My cheek flashed bright red looking around the room

"Ha-ha, she'll never be a singer if she can't sing in front of a few people" I heard someone shout and the room burst into fits of giggles

I fell to the ground my legs in a v position as I lowered my head hiding my tears from the room. _"Why can't I just sing? Why do I have to be so nervous?" _After asking myself these questions I stood up "Gomenasia!" I shouted before running off the stage and out the door.

"_I wish I was strong enough to be able to sing in front of people instead of wanting to be nervous." _I thought as I ran from the school grounds and to a near by park

I found an empty bench and sat down, I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs as I tilted my head down hiding the fresh tears. When I heard someone walking towards me. I slowly looked up to find a girl looking down at me slightly smiling

"You're lost aren't you?" She asked as she pulled something from her pocket

~*~Amu~*~

Amu was sitting at her desk her chin in her left palm as she tapped a pencil against her notebook with her right hand as she stared absent mindedly out the window. She let out a quiet sigh looking over at her friend Rima who was looking down at her desk. Feeling Amu's eye's on her she looked up and lightly smiled. They both turned their attention back to Nikaidou-Sensei, who looked like a train wreck like always.

~*~The End Of The Day~*~

Amu packed up her things as she rushed out the room, when she heard her name being called

"Amu-Chan." The small blonde called running to catch up to her friend

"Rima, what is it?"

"Let's walk to the Royal Garden together."

"Okay, let's go."

As soon as both girls entered the royal garden it looked like something was up.

"What's wrong guys?" Amu asked as everyone turned to face both girls

"Amu-Chan!" Ran shouted

"There's an '?' egg present." Miki told Amu

"Suu senses it too Desu" Suu nodded her tiny hands in fist as they raised up in front of her mouth looking worried

"Let's go." Amu told everyone as the all nodded in response

After everyone Character Transformed (A/N Sorry didn't want to put them all up. Amu transformed to Amulet Spade.) they all went to the source of where the '?' egg was located. The stood at the entrance to the park.

"Amu-Chan look." Ran shouted

~*~ Lulu~*~

Lulu was walking aimlessly around trying to find a lost soul at this point anyone who was even a little lost would do. She sighed in frustration, her blonde her brushing from side to side as she walked.

"Lulu, I found a lost soul." Nana shouted

"Where is it Nana?" Lulu asked

Nana pointed to the girl who was sitting on a park bench. Her knees where pulled up to her chest as her arms where wrapped around her legs. As her brown hair curtained her face.

Before walking over to the girl Lulu Chara changed with Nana "Your lost aren't you?" She asked the girl

"Well… I guess you could say that." The young girl sniffed

"Here." She held up a necklace with a ruby in the middle "This will help make all your dreams come true."

The girl smiled "pretty." putting the necklace around here neck turning her heart's egg into a '?' the young girl sat staring off as her egg floated above her head

"Just do what Ya'll want to do!" Lulu told the girl

The '?' mark egg "swallowed" her turning her into 'Singers Dream'

"Now a song for my adoring fans!" Yuki shouted as she pulled her microphone to her mouth and began singing

~*~Amu~*~

"Amu-Chi, that's Yuki-Chan from Yaya's class" Yaya told the other girl

"Yuki-Chan." The girl whispered

"Prism Music."

Yuki looked over at Amu, A glare formed on the girls face as she out stretched her hand in front of her.

"Disaster Song." The girl said as black lighting moved toward the group "I will no longer have to put up with stupid remarks by people who think I can't sing."

"Yuki-Chan, Yaya heard you sing that one time when you stayed late in the music room and Yaya really admires that you have such a beautiful voice!" Yaya shouted to the girl

"Your such a liar!" Yuki screamed "No one enjoys hearing me sing! NO ONE!"

"Yuki, your rejecting everyone because you are afraid of the people who actually like that you can sing. Deep down you want to sing, to sing in front of everyone and be happy."

Yuki whimpered

"I do want to be able to sing in front of everyone while they enjoy my voice." The '?' on the girls forehead transformed into an 'X' as an 'X' egg surrounded her

"Open Heart." Amu pointed to the girl "Unlock!"

~*~Lulu~*~

After seeing the situation Lulu was more frustrated then she was in the beginning. She stomped over as Nana Followed behind her.

"It's okay Lulu we can never give up! Your Mama will be the best actress ya know that." Nana pumped her tiny fist in the air with confidence

"Your right Nana, we can't give up not when it's for Mama." Lulu smirked

~*~Amu~*~

The guardians all leaned over Yuki as she slowly woke up.

"What happened?" She asked slightly confused

"Yaya's glad your awake Yuki-Chan!" Yaya happily cheered

"Wow, all the guardians are here."

"Mmm. We heard you were going to sing but you weren't there so we came looking for you." Tadase smiled

"Really!?!" Yuki beamed clasping her hands together

"Yeah." Amu smiled holding her hand out to her

Yuki took her hand as she was pulled to her feet.

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well its been awhile but the last chapter is here!! Hope you enjoy it!!!

I don't own anything!

* * *

As Yuki left her five new friends she bounded over to her class president, wanting another chance to sing. The class president smiled and nodded slightly pushing her class up her nose. Yuki then turned to her friends giving a thumbs up and ran behind the stage.

"Well this seems like its going to be fun." A voice behind them said, as everyone turned around

"KUKIA!" Yaya shouted jumping up in the air and hugged him

"Hey." He smiled then rubbed the back of his head

"We should find seats so we can watch her perform." Tadase responded

"Yeah." Amu agreed as she walked towards a group of empty chairs

The lights dimmed and a female voice spoke "Sorry for the delay but Yuki Takano will no perform for everyone." The dark haired girl smiled and removed herself from the stage and Yuki timidly appeared.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance." She bowed gracefully

Yuki pulled the mike off the stand and sat on the edge of the stage.

"You gotta help me out, it's all a blur last night, we need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke, I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key, Spare me your freakin' dirty looks, Now don't blame me, You want to cash out and get the hell out of town"

Yuki Sighed inwardly to herself.

"Don't be a baby remember what you told me shut up and put your money where your mouth is that's what you get for waking up in Vegas Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now that's what you get for waking up in Vegas"

The group looked at each other Yaya was excited she was jumping up and down in her seat and the rest smiled to each other.

"Why are these lights so bright? Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?Why am I wearing your class ring? Don't call your mother 'cause now we're partners in crime"

Yuki was now standing up and jumping around.

"Amu, look. An egg." Ran whispered

"Don't be a baby remember what you told me shut up and put your money where your mouth is that's what you get for waking up in Vegas Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now that's what you get for waking up in Vegas"

Amu leaned over whispering to Rima "She's really having fun." Rima nodded

"You got me into this information overload, situation lost control send out an S.O.S. and get some cash out we're gonna tear up the town"

Yuki then made her to the edge of the stage. Her eyes got big and watery.

"Don't be a baby remember what you told me told me, told me…"

Her mood changed and she looked fierce. The egg feel into the pocket of her hoodie.

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is That's what you get for waking up in Vegas Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now That's what you get for waking up in Vegas That's what you get, baby Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon! Give me some cash out, baby Give me some cash out, baby"

As the song ended her expression became solemn. She didn't expect anyone to cheer for her but sure enough everyone was out of their seats applauding her, some cheering and others whistled. Yuki then bowed a huge smile covered her face.

"THANK YOU!" She shouted into the microphone

Amu, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai and Nagihiko all met her back stage.

"You were WONDERFUL!" Yaya shouted hugging the girl

"Yeah, you have a beautiful voice." Amu nodded and everyone agreed

The girl blushed and bowed "Thank you."

Yuki then felt something move in her pocket, and pulled it out. There sat a small pink egg with a black music noted and multicolored swirls coming from the music note. Surely it cracked and out came a chibi character. She had black hair with a pink dress on with a yellow sash around her waist blue leggings and black shoes she also wore a red music note in her hair.

"Hello Yuki." She said her voice sounding like bells

"Shugoi!" Yaya shouted

"You are very pretty, but where did you come from?" Yuki asked

She pointed to her own heart " I came from here." Yuki placed a hand over her heart "My heart?"

"Yes." She nodded "I am Aika."

"This is gonna be a start a wonderful relationship desu." Suu cheered and flew over to Aika

Yuki looked around at everyone and sure of enough there were more tiny friends.

"No Suu, This will be the start of GREAT relationships." Yuki smiled and everyone cheered

~The End!~


End file.
